The invention relates to a heat exchange device and to a method for manufacturing a heat exchange device.
Heat exchangers refer to devices facilitating a heat transfer from one medium to another. Some heat exchangers employ adsorption processes, wherein adsorption is a reversible process by which gas or liquid molecules are fixed onto a solid matrix, typically a surface of a porous material. Physical adsorption processes are mainly based on van der Waals forces between the adsorbate molecules and the adsorbent surface. In particular, a large specific surface area of the adsorbent material can favor an adsorption capacity.
During adsorption of the adsorbate molecules heat is released in an exothermic process. The concept of adsorption heat and mass exchange can be utilized, for example, in thermochemical heat pumps and chillers. Conventional heat exchangers employing adsorption processes include, for example, fixed-bed systems, adsorbent coatings fixed by a binder, locally synthesized adsorbents, etc.